


Only in Dreams

by Lynn Cheshire (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lynn%20Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She searches for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Dreams

Each night I dream of her raven black hair cascading over milky white skin; of the curve of her hips and the softness of her bosom. She is midnight and the dawn; she is the rain and sunlight. She is joyous laughter, and bitter tears. Only my Elven mistress.

I stand in the hall of my forefathers and I see her, beckoning to me. I run to her, my hand outstretched, but she slips away. Only shadows on the wall.

I sit at feast and my breath quickens as I feel her feather soft touch on my arm. I turn to steal her lips with a kiss, but she is not there. Only a servant.

I lie in bed for hours, waiting for the gentle sound of her footsteps outside my door, but she does not come. Only in dreams.


End file.
